


The Winchester Rule of Trick 'r Treating

by whatUseeintheshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatUseeintheshadows/pseuds/whatUseeintheshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weechester oneshot. John Winchester had just one rule of trick or treating... don't go trick or treating. But when Sammy wants to go out on Halloween, Dean will do anything to make his little brother happy. Even if it means braving the streets on this spooky holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchester Rule of Trick 'r Treating

Most parents have many rules that they lecture their children on for trick or treating before they go out on Halloween. Don't wear a costume that impedes your vision. Carry a flashlight. Walk on the sidewalks. Don't accept any invitations to enter a person's house. Don't take any unwrapped treats. Don't eat candy until it's been examined by a grown up. Get home before the streets are deserted. But John Winchester had only one rule of trick or treating that he insisted on. Never go trick or treating.

Nine year old Dean was very aware of his father's reasons. When he was six years old he'd been invited to go trick or treating by a classmate and had made the mistake of asking his father's permission. His dad had nearly taken his head off at the simple question. "What?" He'd screamed. "How can you even ask that? You know what's out there, Dean." "But Dad," He'd responded. "Tonight it'll just be people in costumes. It's just pretend." "How do you know that, Dean? Any monster can put on a costume and stalk their prey. It's the perfect night for them to snack on some oblivious children. Or for some witch to put a curse on candy and give it out to unsuspecting young victims. Don't be so stupid, there are so many ways to get yourself killed or worse on Halloween."

And that had been the end of it. Until this year. Sammy had started school and, after hearing his classmates talk about their plans for October thirty-first, had asked their father if he could go trick or treating. "No, Sam. It's much too dangerous. You could get hurt or worse." Sammy had pouted but, for once, had wisely not pressed the issue.  
That had been a week before Halloween. It was now October thirty-first and their father had left to go on a hunt in the next state. He'd only be gone for a few days and thus had left Dean in charge. So now, Dean was sprawled out on the bed flipping through an old comic book. He'd read it several times already and knew it word for word. But he certainly wasn't going to ask his father for money to buy a new one and there was nothing at all to watch on the television. Dean was sure that he'd die of boredom before they left this crappy motel.

"Hey, Dean?"

"What's up, Sammy?"

"Uh, I was wondering what we were gonna do tonight."

"I don't know. I'll cook you dinner in a little bit."

"And after that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can go play with your toys."

"But I don't wanna."

Dean sighed and closed the comic. "What if I play with you? We can play soldiers. Or cars."

"Nah."

"I got some cards. I'll teach you go-fish."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Well, what do you wanna do, Sammy?"

"Go trick'r treating." His baby brother's voice was so quiet that Dean wondered if he'd heard correctly.

"What?"

"I wanna go trick'r treating."

"Dude, you know what Dad said 'bout that."

"But he's not here right now and you're a lot more fun than he is. Please, Dean." Sammy looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"Dad says it's dangerous."

"Dad says that about everything."

Well, that was true enough. "I don't know, Sammy."

"It'll be lots of fun and we'll get candy and I'll even share with you."

Dean thought it over. Lots of children went out trick or treating and despite what Dad said, Dean had never heard of them getting eaten or cursed or nothing like that. He even vaguely remembered his mom taking him out on Halloween before she'd been killed. His mom had loved and cared for him and wouldn't have taken him trick or treating if it were that dangerous. And taking Sammy out would make his little brother so happy. Besides, there was always the candy to consider. Not to mention that it would cure his boredom.

"Fine. But you better share with me, 'cause the candy's gotta be all gone before Dad gets home. And you can't tell him about this. Ever."

"Okay, Dean. I promise. You're the best!" Sammy started jumping up and down and Dean wondered if giving the hyper five year old sugary candy was the best idea. "But I need a costume Dean. I can't go trick'r treating without dressing up."

"I'll think of something." Dean promised and started looking around the motel room. There wasn't much there. But when Dean opened the door to the linen closet, he got an idea. Maybe not the most original idea, but it would work. "Sammy, do you wanna be a ghost?" He asked as he took out a white sheet.

"A ghost? That's so cool!"

"Great. I'll get you a peanut butter sandwich and while you're eating I'll make you a ghost costume, okay?"

"Okay!" The small boy exclaimed.

After fixing a sandwich for his brother, Dean got to work. First, he draped the sheet over his own head. He'd have to cut a bit off of the bottom so that Sammy wouldn't trip. While it was on him, he took a black magic marker and marked where his eyes and mouth were. Then he pulled it off and used the marker to draw out elongated black eyes and a round mouth. Afterwards, he cut out two small holes in the eyes for Sammy to see through. Then he used the scissors to shorten the sheet enough so that it would fit his little brother.

"I'm done eating. Can we go now?"

"Sure, but we gotta get you dressed first. You got any white long sleeve shirts?" Dean asked as he rummaged through Sammy's bag.

"I don't think so. Does that mean I can't be a ghost?" Sammy sounded completely heartbroken.

"Of course you'll be a ghost." Dean replied as he pulled a long sleeve white thermal shirt from his own duffle bag. "Here, put this on."

Sammy took off his blue Transformers shirt off and put on the offered clothes. Then Dean threw the newly made ghost costume over the boy's head and straightened it out. Finally, he yanked a pillow case off of his pillow and handed it to his brother.

"That's for you to collect candy in." He informed him.

"Cool! But where's your costume?"

"Don't need one. You're the one trick or treating. Not me."

"But Dean, you still need to dress up." Sammy whined.

Dean pulled on his flannel jacket and picked up the loaded shotgun that his father had left for him to use if he needed to protect Sammy. "I'm a hunter." He explained.

"You mean you kill deer?" His brother asked, looking upset.

"No, just vicious bears that try to eat small children." Dean assured him.

"Oh, okay."

With that settled, they left the motel room.

As they walked down the street with the other trick or treaters, Dean felt himself getting nervous. What if his dad was right? The man walking behind them wearing a monster mask might look even more hideous underneath. Dean dropped back to put himself in between the threat and his little brother.

When they approached the first house, Dean tensed up and clutched the shotgun tightly. A black cat ran out of the house as an older woman answered the door. When the children shouted 'Trick or treat!' she smiled and dropped a handful of bite sized candy bars into each of their bags. As Sammy thanked her and hopped back down the front steps, Dean made a mental note to say a blessing that Pastor Jim had taught him over the candy just in case it had been cursed.

Further down the street, Dean sent a dirty look at the tall person dressed as a zombie who was walking a little too close to Sammy. He really hoped it was just a person in a costume because he didn't want to have to blow a real zombie's head off in front of his little brother. Luckily, the guy saw Dean's look and backed off a bit. A real creature of the undead wouldn't have done that.

They had almost made it around the block when they came to a house that was completely decorated for the holiday. Ghosts hung from trees alongside (hopefully fake) dead bodies. Tombstones and lit jack o'lanterns lined the walkway and zombies were half buried in the yard. Lights flashed and spooky music played. It was creepy as all hell.  
Sam hesitated at the start of the walkway.

"Dude, you don't hafta go if you don't wanna." Dean silently prayed that his brother would want to pass on the house.

But just then, some of their classmates came up behind the brothers.

"Yeah, Sam. You don't have to go if you're chicken. Bawk, bawk, bawk." The slightly older boy taunted. The other kids in the group laughed.

"I'm not scared. I'm going." Sammy insisted.

Dean stepped in front of the smaller boy, just in case. They slowly proceeded towards the house, Sammy grabbing onto Dean's jacket. They were almost at the house when they had to walk past a large black coffin that looked to be made out of painted wood. Dean took a few steps and was just about to pass it when suddenly the lid flew off and a hideous monster jumped out and growled.

Dean pushed Sammy back and brought the shotgun up to aim it at the creature. His finger tightened on the trigger as he screamed at the thing.

"Get the hell away from us! I swear to God that if you touch my brother, I'll blow your freakin' head off!"

"Whoa! Hey, man. Cool down." The monster exclaimed in a strangely human voice. Then it reached one of its hands up and tore its face off.

Dean stared into the wide eyes of an older teenager, who held up his hands in a gesture of compliance, the monster mask still hanging from one of them. It had all just been a Halloween trick.

"Let's go Sammy." Dean grabbed his brother's hand and ran back to the street. He dimly heard the guy yelling to someone in the house to call the cops. Dean needed to get them back to the motel quickly.

When they entered their room, Dean closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Dean, what was that all about? Why did you yell at that guy?" Sammy asked fearfully.

Dean thought fast. "Uh, he was gonna try and steal your candy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks Dean. I'm glad I had you to protect me."

"No problem, Sammy."As Dean sat down at the table to go through the candy and check it for anything unusual (and quietly bless it when Sammy wasn't paying attention), he let out a sigh of relief. 

They'd made it back okay. But now he had to admit that he completely agreed with his father. The only rule that a Winchester needed to know about trick or treating was not to do it at all.


End file.
